


Hips don’t lie

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity-centric, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jschlatt-centric (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, One Shot, Quackity pole dancing what more can I say, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: His throat felt dry at the sight, instinctively gulping down the saliva that had built up when Quackity arched his back and dipped his body and— oh fuck.(First time writing and posting on AO3 so we’ll see how this goes lol)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 198
Collections: Anonymous





	Hips don’t lie

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo first post on AO3 and it’s Jschlatt getting hard over Quackity lmao
> 
> Anyways have fun reading this, kudos and comments are fully welcomed 😌

A deep groan echoed in a dark office, the muffled sound of Mexican themed songs pumping through the walls seemed to have doubled Schlatt’s headache.

He slid a hand down his face as he leaned back into his seat, wincing at the sharp pain that came from the many hours of bad posture. The seemingly never ending stack of papers had made itself at home on his desk. Paired with the faint beat of the song it already made the bags underneath his eyes grow darker.

Schlatt sighed. He couldn’t be caught dead complaining about the work loud of a damn president. But sometimes he gets pretty close to cussing out at the stupid amount of paperwork that follow with. I mean, why the hell does it need 10+ documents just for some dumb bakery?

Whatever, it’s his break time now so paperwork could just go and suck a dick for all he cares. He just needs a nap and maybe a drink or two.

Schlatt got up from his chair and stretched his back, groaning after a popped resounded from his spine, and adjusted his tilted tie. 

He walked towards the door of his office and exited the suffocating room. 

He was prepared greeted with the usual, Quackity humming whatever awful song he got his grubby hands on, Tubbo tripping over his own two legs, Fundy cursing at anything and everything that moved, but he was definitely not prepared for his ears to be blasted with El Chofér.

What was worse is that the song was playing right out of the exit of the building. The only exit of the building.

Whoever made this design was going to be personally punted by Schlatt after this.

Said man let out the second groan of the day out and held his head in his hands for a moment. After a while he huffed and walked towards the exit, the feeling of dread slowly crawling it’s up up his stomach. The faster he leaves the faster he’ll get to the precious sleep his body needs. Schlatt could basically feel the tinnitus coming the closer he got to the source.

As he turned around the corner and nearly shoved open the door, the sight that greeted his eyes would be permanently burned into his brain.

The first thing he sees was his vice president’s ass shaking in the air. 

He twirled around the pole elegantly, with the confidence and experience that can only come from doing this more than often. He was completely naked from head to toe save for the black boxers that— thank the lord— covered his prized jewels.

Ponk and Fundy were right beside the makeshift stage throwing emeralds at Quackity, yelling and whooping out encouragement along with dirty compliments, but it was all muffled in Schlatt’s ears.

His throat felt dry at the sight, instinctively gulping down the saliva that had built up when Quackity arched his back and dipped his body and— oh fuck.

His heated gaze followed his legs as it wrapped around the pole, watching how his hands moved to caress it and felt the air leave him when he moved in a familiar motion.

Schlatt felt the heat rush downwards and his pants increasing in tightness.

A cold shower was added to the list.


End file.
